Reflections of Wreckage
by Ravensaursrex
Summary: Just a short story about an OC character of mine with the full name of 'Kabutomushi'. I set out to make him a very bland character, pretty much just to poke fun at all the past Autobot/Decepticon characters that pop up. So I tried a different angle.


It was rather late, the lights in the medical bay dimmed to the point that a bot would need to switch to night-vision just to tell if he was standing upright. But even in this pitch black darkness, there was some light, though oddly enough from a rather familiar form. Two glowing green orbs, they hovered at about chest height for a normal sized bot, their owner however was far larger. Having been damaged in a freak attack on his nightly watch, the Predacon could only sit and wait, wait for one of the medics to find him or stasis-lock. Which ever he could hold out for first. He wasn't mortally wounded by any means, the heavy armor of the transformer made sure that he would live and continue his minimalistic life-style. But for now he could only use his severed arm to lean on, a crutch to keep his chassi from slumping over or falling to the floor. The energon that all his kind needed to survive was running low, causing the mech to feel a bit light headed, memories of the past ran through his metal skull like a hammer, striking suddenly and without warning.

The first setting that took place was of a distant planet, devoid of life as an organic being would understand it. Giant pillars of iron and alien ore towered over the robot, he had to strain his neck joint to the massive things. When they moved the ground shook, even where the gravity let smaller things like himself bounce around with great agility. His optics were drawn away from the moving mountains to study his kin. They were similar in construction to the moving mountains, but they were tiny, barley able to fit into the hands of those who dwarfed them. As he moved away from the large beings, the mech found himself suddenly spirited into the air. His smaller optics meeting blazing suns, glowing so brightly that at this range they blocked out all else. Then, it took two massive steps and completed a journey that would have taken the robot almost a cycle to match. With a rough toss the little being was dropped to the earth of the planet, where the rest of his kind were working on something that was very important to the giants. At the time the mech hadn't understood a single word of their language, not that it would matter since his race normally didn't speak in a similar manner to the large ones. But there were always a few words that were spoken with such animated emotion that the small robots were forced to memorize, as they herald a great change. One of those was 'Optimus' another 'Prime' and lastly one that not a single being, small and titanic, dared not think about without a shutter going up their copper rods. 'Galvatron'

Time is a funny thing to those who think about it and as the Predacon awoke from the sudden flash of memory, he had no clue what age he was even in, the rapid shifting of memories confused him for a moment. He was still in the dark room, the lights off without any hint that a nanno-click had passed in this world. He was still wounded, still without a medic and still left to his now drifting thoughts. The mech widened his green optics before retracting his metal face-plate to show his true mouth underneath. Right now the jaw was tightened, a mix of ignored pain and stress from the scenes that had flashed before his eyes. But before he could get a hold on things, his memory banks hit him with another flash, the room spun before his gaze then faded to nothingness.

The next thing he knew, the robot was standing in front of a giant sign, something written across it but the being did not care enough to look at it. Several stellar-cycles between the enslavement of his kin and the so called peace treaty between the waring giant. This had been a confusing time for the mech, as his body was barely hardened when one group of the moving mountains took him and his people to work for them and while things had changed, some were still very similar. Far from their home planet the little ones toiled, some of them looking to make something of themselves in this new way of life while others frantically tried to return to the way things had been long ago. For this robot, fixing signs was all he could do, just enough to keep some energon in his fuel tank and a place to live. But even on so calm a day, the robot couldn't help but think of some unsettling news that swept through the little robots. There were tails of vanishings, of his kind going out for a drink, or stepping out of their homes to for any reason at all, and never coming back. Some blamed the large ones, saying that their's was a dying breed as they drained the planet dry of it's natural resources. At the time it was such a silly rumor, but it turned out true in light of a fact that none of the robots would admit openly. There was also rumors of what the mountains termed 'The Great Upgrade' and from what any bot could see, it entitled shrinking and being reformatted into a more advanced being who would not consume so much energon, one that was not so different from the mech and his kind.

The episodes were getting more and more frequent, with less time in the real world, which meant that stasis lock had to be close, just a little more and the Predacon could finally rest, perhaps enough to repair himself before the medics found him. The tired mech leaned his back against the metal walls of the Conquest, sitting firmly on one of the metal operating tables he was ready to be taken again...and not a moment too soon.

There weren't many small ones any more, or to be more exact maybe there were far too many of them now. The robot and his kin were now not the only ones who were small, now the majority of the alien planet that once bore mountains, now had little beings skittering all over it.

From here on the memories began to speed up, no longer staying on one place for any length of time. Flashes of the time the mech and what remained of his kind finally broke in, getting themselves reformatted so that they could fit in with the rest of the planet.

To the time where the smaller beings broke into two halves, reminiscent of their ancestors as they even named each half. The so called time of peace seemed to be just one giant loop, heading down the same rout as the battling giants did ages ago. Being that he served the ones who would latter become the 'Predacons' the robot was shipped off with the rest of them. Living a rather harsh existence, serving in a mix of silence and contempt for the beings around him. Moving from command post to command post until one fateful day he was offered a ride on a certain ship...

As the mech stepped onto the Conquest and took what would be his last view of the planet- "Hey! Big guy!"

There was a sudden jarring pain as a servo connected roughly to the processor of the mech. As the robot opened his optics he found an blinding light being directed into them, at least until they started to adjust. The medical bay was lit, bright florescent lights shown down on him as the mech slowly sat up from one of the tables. He could plainly see a portly built medic leaning closer to him "Heh, glad to see you pulled through, Kab." this reaction caused the silent robot to blink in a mix of shock and annoyance, surely this was no Predacon! The figure's smile turned mocking just before the transformer spoke "I mean, if you fix-it types all get yourselves slagged, that means highly trained bots, like myself, would be reduced to fixing jammed doors!" with that the mouthy bot left. With a small sigh the mech moved his legs over to the side of the table until they fell off and into the floor, his optics were drawn to the replacement limb welded onto his stump of an arm. At that moment the beetle like robot was reminded who his people where and as much as he stayed part of the background. He could not change what he had once been. As Kabuto slowly stood on his servos, the former Minicon gave the medical table a fond pat, a farewell until the next time they met.

With that the eternal guard of the Predacon base was once more on duty.


End file.
